Howl at the Summer Moon
by Peaceful-Wanderer
Summary: The Saturdays are spending family time together, but something happens to Zak and Drew that makes Doc wonder who did it. Takes place after the last aired episode.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**NOTE: THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE LAST AIRED EPISODE ON CARTOON NETWORK SO…ZAK DOESN'T HAVE HIS POWERS AT THE MOMENT**

"Finally, I can have a day where I can do whatever I want!!!" said Zak as he started to run out of the airship for the first time in weeks after his brush with death.

"Oh no you don't, young man." Said his mother Drew Saturday

"Why not?" whined Zak

"We have to wait for your father." Said Drew

Fisk added on to what his mother said in his lemurian language. Zak didn't like the little remark he made and threatened to clobber him later.

"DAD!!! HURRY UP!" yelled Zak

"God, Zak. I thought we raised you to be more patient." Said his father Doc Saturday

"You did, but you were taking too long." Replied Zak

"He's got a point, honey." Said Drew as she snuggled up to Doc about to give him a kiss. Zak made a puking face knowing that his parents were probably going to make out.

"Can we go now?" asked Zak

"Yes. Let's go." Said Drew

They drove nearly 3 hours to get to where Doc had always wanted to go, and that was to watch the Superbowl in Atlanta, Georgia. Zak had never been to a football game before due to all of the traveling they've doing since Zak's birth. He was really excited to go and have a chance to watch it. It was only a matter of time before he would have the experience of a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

**This is my second Fanfic my 1****st**** was a Bleach one. I hope this one turns out to be just as good or better than that one. **

**ENJOY!!!!! ****^_^**

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Zak had fallen asleep in the car…for the 1st time in years he actually seemed to be acting like a child his age.

"Awww. Look at him, Doc." Said Drew. She looked at only son sleep peacefully with no worries of an attack or mission to do. Doc looked at Zak and smiled.

**3 Hours Later…**

"Zak, wake up." Said Drew as she gently tried to wake him up after the long car drive.

"Hmm…are we there yet?" asked Zak sleepily.

"Yes. Ready to have fun?" asked Doc

"HECK YEAH!!!!!" said Zak excitedly as he sat up in the car, "COME ON! LET'S GO!!!!"

"We're coming" said his parents

The Saturday family gets out of the car and makes their way to the stadium to watch the game. While Zak is running excitedly, Drew and Doc are staying close by making sure he doesn't get lost.

"HURRY UP!" yelled Zak happily

Zak went crazy when he saw all of the concession stands filled with food and souvenirs. His mouth was literally drooling at the sight of it. After buying what he wanted, he ran to the end of the hall and saw the heart of the stadium…the field. His eyes grew wider than they already were. They all took their seats and waited for the game to start.

**20 Minutes Later…**

The Saturday family was really enjoying the game. The score was 12-15 and it was hot and sweaty inside. Since the field was outdoors, there was a bunch of mosquitoes. Drew and Zak were trying to shoo away the nasty pests while Doc, being the only black guy in the family, was able to sit down and relax.

(SLAP!) "These mosquitoes are so irritating. I think one bit me." Said Zak

"Same here." Remarked Drew

"Should we go home then…?" asked Doc

"No! I wanna watch the game!" pleaded Zak

"Fine…but if you get sick. It's your problem." Doc told Zak. Zak doesn't like to get sick. In fact…no one does. It's no fun to be lying in bed all day coughing and sneezing your guts out. Just the mental image of it makes him cringe.

"Whatever." Zak finally replied to his father. 'I didn't really care. As long as I was living and breathing that's all they care about. What am I thinking!? I should be watching the game!' thought Zak

Zak went back to being hypnotized by the violence being played by the athletes. A dog pile on one end, a tackle here and there, and the crashing into each other made him wonder who'd win. Drew on the other hand was enjoying it, but she'd prefer to be in the game rather than be a bystander. Doc was a diehard…he was rooting for the losing team…

**After the Game…**

"How'd you like it, Zak?" asked his dad while backing the car into the airship

"IT WAS AWESOME!!!!!" Zak was still hyped up about the game even though it was over.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Smiled Doc

"I think you should get ready for bed." Said Drew

"Ok, Mom." Said Zak

**Author's Note:**

**I really appreciate that you guys are reading my Fanfic! Chapter 3 should be out by tomorrow! Sayonara! By the way this takes place during the summer if you haven't noticed.**

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Early Morning at the Airship**

Doc was as sleepy as ever. He honestly didn't want to get up out of bed. He turned around and saw a white wolf right where Drew slept. 'Holy shit…a wolf just ate Drew…how am I going to explain this Zak…' thought Doc. The wolf woke up and looked at Doc. Its eyes were the same color as Drew's were and its fur was as white as her hair. The wolf stared at Doc with a familiar look. The wolf stood up and it's long white fur flowed down its strangely elegant and beautiful body. He ran out of the room forgetting to close the door behind him. He ran towards Zak's room only to find the same had happened to him as well. Instead of Zak being in the bed it was a black wolf. 'Dammit…what's going on?' Doc asked himself

"ZAK!!!! DREW!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?" screamed Doc. His family was nowhere to be found. He was afraid to lose Zak again, let alone his own wife. He tried again hoping there would be an answer this time. The white wolf that was in his room walked out and the black wolf in Zak's room stirred as it woke up from its deep sleep. Doc's first thought was that he was in trouble.

"Doc…" said the white wolf. Its voice sounded very familiar, "It's me, Drew. What's wrong?" asked the wolf

"Drew…but how?" asked Doc all confused.

"I don't know. What about Zak? Is he ok?" asked Drew

"I wouldn't really say that he's ok…"

"What do you mean?" asked Drew

"Look for yourself."

Drew walked over into Zak's room and saw a black wolf pup.

"…Mom…Dad…" murmured Zak, "I heard yelling." He was still in bed, so he really doesn't know what happened.

"Zak…I need you to get out of bed now." Said Doc

"Why?" asked Zak

"Just do as he says, Zak." Said Drew. Hearing his mother's voice, he sat up and saw that the voice had come from a wolf.

"MOM!?" Zak freaked out. And he didn't even need his own mother to tell him who she was.

"Yes, Zak, it's me." Replied Drew

"If you're like that…then that means…" he looked to see his own self…only to see that what he hoped to see wasn't there. He was just like his Mom.

"How did this happen!? Why is it that you're still human!?" yelled Zak

"I'm afraid I can't answer that, Zak." His father sadly said, "The only thing I can do now is to call the secret scientists and have them figure that out. Until then, stay out of trouble with Komodo." Said Doc

"No promises…" mumbled Zak

**Author's Note:**

**I forgot to add this in the beginning. I DO NOT OWN "THE SECRET SATURDAYS"! Thanks to all the people who took the time and read this story. And even bigger thank you's to those who reviewed this story or put it on their favorites list! I'm glad you're enjoying it! ****^_^ XD**

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After the scare of that morning, Doc went over to the computer to email the Secret Scientists. Once he logged on, he saw that he had an email from them. The email was dated to the day before…the same day that they left for Georgia.

"Hm! What's this?" Doc asked himself

"It's a message from the scientists." Answered Drew

"I can see that." Said Doc

"What's it say?" asked Zak

Doc clicked on the email to view it, only to find that the message said something that he'd wished he could've read earlier. The message said:

_To: Doc Saturday_

_Doc, whatever you don't go ANYWHERE near the southern U.S. The reason being is that…well…there's an experiment on the loose. But it's not one that's easy to spot. It turns out that they're actually very common in that region. They're mosquitoes. Yes, I know mosquitoes. But we were trying to do genetic experimentation on them and…well…they escaped. _

_Signed,_

_Beeman_

"Hey, Dad isn't Georgia in the southern part of the U.S.?" asked Zak with a feeling that he'd make his Dad feel stupid with that question.

"…yes…apparently it is…" replied Doc

"Doc! Is this the first time you've read that email?" yelled Drew

"…unfortunately it is…" he replied

"You're gonna be in trouble once you tell them what happened!" said Zak sticking his tongue out at his father.

Komodo, all of the sudden, started to attack Zak. Zak tried to fight back, but it turned out that Komodo was A LOT heavier than he was.

"KOMODO, GET OFF ME!" yelled Zak

Komodo refused to listen and continued to attack him. As a last resort, Zak bit Komodo in the leg. Komodo snarled and ran away, hiding behind Doc.

"Zak, what did I say about Komodo?" scolded Doc

"It was pure self-defense! Besides he was the one that started it!" yelled Zak

Out of nowhere, a screen popped up and who other than Beeman was on the screen.

"Doc, how's your little vacation going?" said Beeman. He looked around and saw two wolves in the room, "Doc, since when did you get pet wolves?" asked Beeman

That comment that Beeman made really hit a nerve that made Zak wanna yell at him. But yet Beeman continued with the comments.

"Where's skunk-boy? Is he asleep?" asked Beeman

"Actually~" started Doc

"DON'T BE CALLING ME SKUNK-BOY, ALIEN-MAN!!!!!!" interrupted Zak baring his teeth at Beeman. He never quite liked that nickname, in fact he never liked the man who gave it him.

"Doc, would you mind explaining why that wolf just talked?"

"I'M NOT A WOLF!!!!! IT'S ME ZAK!!!!!" yelled Zak

Beeman gave Doc a serious look. Doc knew that he was in for major trouble.

"Mr. Beeman, we can explain" said Drew

"Drew…you too? I can expect it from Zak, but from you. What happened?" asked Beeman

"How should we know!?" yelled Zak

"Zak, calm down." Said Doc

"NO! IT'S BECAUSE OF THAT BASTARD I'M LIKE THIS!" Zak was burning in anger. Beeman knew something was wrong with him and his mom and he wasn't telling them.

"Zak, you need to calm down." Said Drew worried about her son

"NO, MOM! STAY OUT OF THIS! I'M NOT GONNA CALM DOWN UNTIL~" Zak suddenly blacked out in the middle of the sentence.

"ZAK!" cried his Mom.

**Me: Oh no! Chapter ended!**

**You: WTF!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO ZAK!?!?!? **

**Me: Gonna have to find out next chapter!!!!^^**

**You: MEANIE!**

**Me: I don't give crap. You're not the writing the story!!!!**

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"nnn….what the hell? What happened?" asked Zak after he regained consciousness

"You blacked out." Said his mother

"But how?" asked Zak

"Sorry, mini-man. I thought you were wild, sooo I kinda shot you with a tranquilizer dart….sorry about that…" said his Uncle Doyle

"YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD THINK I WAS WILD IF I WAS TALKING ENGLISH, DUMBASS!!!!" Zak wanted to give Doyle a good whack in the head, but he couldn't because of his current form.

"I said I was sorry geez!!" said Doyle

"Doyle, it be best if you leave now." Said Drew

"But~" started Doyle

"No 'buts', Doyle, please…we can handle this on our own. Can you trust me?" said Drew

"Yes… I can trust you." Said Doyle sadly. He wanted to help his sister get back to normal…but it seems like she wants to do it herself.

"Thank you." Said Drew to her brother

"I'm gonna go make up with my ex. She probably still hates me…I'm gonna go and make sure that she doesn't go suicidal." Doyle left on his jet pack, leaving the Saturday family figure it out on their own.

"Now, what are we going to do now?" Doc asked himself.

"Weren't you going to ask that Beeman-dude how to fix us?" asked Zak

"I did while you were out. He said that he'll try to come up with some kind of antidote or something. But until then, he said it be best if you two stay in the Airship. He said he'd let us know when it's done." Explain Doc

"So if by any chance he does come up with a way to fix us, would we need to go to his creepy, hospital-smelling lab?" asked Zak

"Yes, why?" answered Doc

A dark aura surrounded Zak. Everyone knew that he didn't trust the guy, much less having him do something that Zak wouldn't like.

"I'm going to my room." Said Zak as he walked away into his room.

Drew looked at Doc and asked "What if he doesn't find a cure?"

Doc looked at her in her lupine eyes and responded "Don't think that. Remember, Beeman is a very accomplished man. He'll come up with a way." Doc bent down on his knees and gave Drew a hug. She was crying, but she knew that what her husband said was true.

Zak overheard what his Dad said to his Mom and thought 'What if he doesn't, Dad? Then what are you going to?'

**IT'S ME HERE!!!! THNX 4 ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THT THIS STORY IS STILL GOING STRONG! I ALWAYS SEEM TO FORGET TO ADD THIS: I DON'T OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS! THERE! THAT DOES IT! ANYWAYZ THNX 4 ALL THE SUPPORT! CH.6 WILL TAKE A WHILE SINCE I GOT SCHOOL, BUT I'LL TRY TO FINISH IT AS SOON AS I CAN!**

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I DON'T OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS!!!!! BTW I'M GONNA TRANSLATE WHAT FISK IS SAYING IN THIS CHAPTER. IT'LL SHOWN IN **_**ITALICS**_** LIKE THIS!**

Zak lay on his bed, wondering how his would be if Beeman didn't find a way to reverse the transformation, wondering how it would like to be a wolf forever. 'Ewww….' Thought Zak immediately after the thought of eating dog food came into his mind. But at least dog food smells better than what Komodo eats. All he eats is rotting meat and leftovers… (gulp) Zak fought back the urge to puke. Rotting meat has a gut-wrenching smell to it…apparently just thinking about it made him wanna puke.

"_Raaa…"_ Mumbled Fisk, as he woke up. He looked over to see if Zak had woken up yet, and just like what his dad did earlier that morning…he freaked out.

"Relax. It's me, Zak." Said Zak, trying to reassure his best friend that he wasn't eaten or anything like that.

"_Why are you a wolf, Zak?" _Asked Fisk with a childlike innocence to his voice.

Zak replied, "Beeman…supposedly some genetically screwed mosquitoes 'escaped' and sent Dad an email telling us not to come here, but Dad didn't get the email until today…so Mom and I ended up getting bitten and now both of us are like this."

"_Okay then…so what's going to happen then?" _asked Fisk

"Dad said that Beeman's gonna to try to find a way to reverse this." Said Zak *Zak's stomach growls VERY loudly*

Fisk chuckled and asked a stupid question, _"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?"_

Zak laughed and answered, "Yeah…but it better not be dog food."

It took a while for Fisk to understand the joke, and when he did he laughed. After all Zak was a wolf now, you might as well treat him as one; and so the two headed off to breakfast.

**Beeman's Lab…**

"Crap…" said the world-renowned scientist to himself

"What's wrong, professor?" asked Miranda, one of his colleagues.

Beeman laid his head on his desk and started thinking on how to reverse the transformation process that Drew and her son, the former Kur, Zak had gone through. Then, he remembered that the family went to Georgia the day before…and according to what Doc had told him, he found Zak and Drew in their current forms this morning.

"I've got it!" said Beeman aloud

"Got what?" asked Miranda

"Doc said that he found Drew and Zak in their current forms early this morning, so if that were to happen that would mean the transformation process took place in no less than a couple hours after they fell asleep!" explained the scientist

"Then that means, the longer they remain active right after the bite, the transformation is delayed accordingly." Concluded Miranda

"That's right." Confirmed Beeman

"But we don't have evidence that this true." Said Miranda

"You're right…" the scientist stopped and thought for a moment until he finally thought of something, "Skunk-boy's not going to like this idea…" he said aloud

**Meanwhile at the Airship…**

"YAY!!!!! FOOD!!!" yelled Zak

Komodo snarled in a way that meant 'stop yelling furball and eat!' Zak replied by growling back while baring his very dangerous looking canines.

"Stop it you two!" scolded Doc

Zak and Komodo stopped at once.

"Here you go, Zak." Said his father as he handed Zak his breakfast. Zak looked down at his breakfast and saw that it wasn't dog food as he thought it would be, it was what Zak would call 'Meat Heaven'. His plate was heaping with bacon, ham, sausage, and everything meat! Zak devoured it all in 30 seconds flat!

"THAT WAS GOOD!!!!!" said Zak while laying down belly up with a full stomach. His mom looked over and saw that Zak had already finished his food.

"Damn." She whispered to herself

"Seems like we got ourselves a 'Meat Monster'" said Doc to his wife. Drew held back a laugh. Just when the morning was going on just fine…until the screen popped up and Beeman appeared.

"Hello, Professor Beeman. Did you find anything?" said Doc in a very professional and official tone.

"I've came up with a hypothesis, but I need evidence." Said Beeman

"What kind of evidence?" asked Doc. Zak and Drew looked at the screen listening intently at what Beeman has to say.

"I'm going to need hair samples…" answered Beeman

'Hair samples……' thought Zak. The thought echoed in his mind.

"HELL NO!!!!" screamed Zak

"What??" asked Beeman confusedly

"You're not touching a hair on my…" Zak looked at himself, "on my body!!" concluded Zak

Zak's tail went up into the air as he swaggered his way out of the room. Just when he was one step away from being officially out of the room, Beeman said, "You'll be eating dog food for the rest of your life, if you don't cooperate!"

That stopped Zak dead in his tracks. He gave it a thought and gave in.

"Fine… but I'm not gonna like it." Said Zak, showing a face of defeat.

"I knew you wouldn't like it, but it has to done." Said Beeman

Zak glared at him darkly…Beeman directed the conversation towards Doc. After a couple nods and questions, the transmission is over.

"Zak, do me a favor and sit still." Asked his father

Zak closed his eyes hoping it be over soon. Doc sniped a small lock of fur off of Zak and did the same with Drew. When Zak opened his eyes, and saw that his dad had already sent the data over to Beeman's Lab.

'I hate Beeman' thought Zak with a scowl on his face.

The Saturdays tried to spend the rest of the day like a normal family.

**MAN…I HAVE A LOT OF TIME ON MY HANDS…NEVER NOTICED IT. HOW U LIKE IT??? ZAK REALY HATES BEEMAN…HE HAS WHAT I CALL "SCARED FOR LIFE BECAUSE HE TRIED TO PUT HIM IN A FREEZER BECAUSE HE WAS KUR SYNDROME" THAT'S A MOUTH-FULL… WHAT'S YOUR FAV PART IN THE STORY???? PLEAZE TELL ME…IT ENCOURAGES ME TO WRITE MORE…^_^**

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Secret Saturdays doesn't belong to me!!!! I've been noticing that the story is mostly surrounding Zak now…weird. I just came back from a field trip to D.C. It was a lot of fun. Now here goes Chapter 7!!!!! YAY! ^_^**

The data had just come in. Beeman looked at the computer screen and saw something that amazed him.

"Miranda…come look at this."

"What is it? Oh my." She said as looked at the data

"Ummm…this is going to be harder than I thought" said Beeman while scratching his head

**Airship…**

"Zon, stop it!!!" yelled Zak as Zon played "Keep Away" with Fisk.

They were throwing around his ever beloved claw. He was really pissed off.

"STOP IT!!!" screamed Zak

"_It's fun to see you suffer." _Said Fisk. He was laughing his guts off, he was really enjoying it. Torturing Zak isn't something you're able to do every day.

"Stop it you guys." Commanded Doc

Fisk and Zon stopped immediately and handed Zak his claw back.

"Thank you" Zak gave Fisk a death glare; he was going to get him later. Fisk slowly backed away from Zak, he was afraid that the boy might have rabies or something.

The phone rang. Doc walked over to answer it. There were a couple nods, but that could mean anything, then a he hung up. Was something wrong? They don't really use the phone all that often, much less for a serious cause such as this.

"So, who was it?" asked Drew, who apparently was totally ok with being a wolf. Drew wasn't the type to freak out over a little thing like that. Zak, on the other hand, was.

"It was Beeman. He said he'd have a way to solve all of this by the end of this week. Until then, he wants us to go home and relax until it's done." Explained Doc

'Home…haven't been there in a while. I wonder if the sandwich I left in the underwear drawer is still there. Wait…didn't it get destroyed…man! I wanted to see if it got fuzzy!!!!' Thought Zak as he zoned out for a couple seconds

"Are we leaving now?" asked Zak

"Yes." Answered Doc

"Yay!" applauded Zak

Doc and Drew looked over at their son, wondering if this was the same son that Drew had given birth to. They weren't even going to bother to ask if he was. Doc went over to fire up the Airship to start making their way back home.

Zak zoned out again and thought, 'If it isn't there, then I'll put another in to replace it. And if for some odd reason it is there, then….AWESOME!!!!!!!'

As the Airship took off and Zak, out of nowhere blurted out, "MOLDY SANDWICH, HERE I COME!!!!"

"What…?" said his parents, while giving him "The Look"

Zak finally noticed what he had just said aloud and said, "Nothing!"

"It better be nothing." Said Drew, continuing to give Zak "The Look"

Zak sighed in relief. 'That was a close one.' Thought the 13 year old

**LOL!!!! THAT WAS FUNNY!!!! I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER!!!! ESPECIALLY AROUND THE END!! I JUST NOW NOTICED THAT CHAPTER 6 WAS LIKE THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN FOR THIS STORY…I REALLY HAD A LOT OF TIME ON MY HANDS… AND THIS CHAPTER ENDED UP BEING EXTREMELY SHORT. (THAT IS FOR MY TASTE) ANYWAYZ, THNX 4 ALL OF THE REVIEWS!!!! ^_^**

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**LAST CHAPTER WAS FUNNY!!!! "MOLDY SANDWICH, HERE I COME!!!!" CLASSIC!!!! WILL ZAK'S SANDWICH STILL BE IN THE UNDERWEAR DRAWER???? OR WILL IT NOT??? THAT IS THE QUESTION!!! LOL!!! SHAKESPEARE IS FUNNY!**

As soon as the Airship landed, Zak and Fisk immediately ran into the house.

'I'm coming for you, Baby!!!' Zak was thinking about his moldy sandwich. To think how long that thing's been in there!!!

Doc and Drew walked together around the estate, Zon went out fishing, and Komodo…well, being a cold-blooded creature, went sunbathing.

"COME ON, FISK!!! HURRY UP!!!"

"_I'm coming!!!" _said Fisk as he ran to catch up to Zak

They finally reached Zak's room. Zak threw himself onto his bed, cherishing the feel of the bed he hadn't used in years. But it was short-lived since he had something much more important to do.

"Hey, Fisk. You mind opening the underwear drawer?" asked Zak

Fisk walked up to the drawer and opened it. As soon as he opened the drawer, he fainted.

"Fisk…" said Zak as he poked his unconscious friend with his muzzle. He saw that drawer was left opened, so he decided to look in there himself. The only thing he saw besides his undies was a HUGE, FUZZY, BLOB of green.

"AAHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Zak so loud that you could hear it from outside the house, "IT'S FUZZY!!!!" Zak wanted to hug it.

"What's fuzzy?" asked a serious sounding female voice

Zak slowly turned his head and saw that his parents were standing right behind him.

'CRAP!' thought Zak

"What's fuzzy?" asked his mother. Zak was truly terrified of his mother now that she, like him, was now a wolf. Her teeth were much sharper and bigger than his and he was afraid that she would kill him during the punishment process.

"It's nothing…" lied Zak

"If that's nothing, then what's a something?" Drew was testing her son. She knew that he was obviously lying. She wanted to hear the ridiculous excuse he had in store for her.

"Ummm…me." Zak gave a nervous smile at Drew. She replied back a glare, which was much scarier in wolf form, and said straight up, "You're grounded."

"WHAT!?!?!?" Shouted Zak. He really doesn't know why he's sooo shocked, he saw it coming.

"You heard me. Now get rid of that THING and I forbid you from ever eating in your room ever again. Do you understand?" Drew was trying to make it as clear as possible to her son.

Zak remained silent and did nothing but stare at the now overly fuzzy sandwich.

"Zak…" Said his mother in a threatening tone.

"Yes, mother." Replied her son

"Good. Now pick that THING out of your underwear drawer. I mean it." Drew enforced what she was saying with a death glare.

Zak looked over and jumped. He thought that he was looking at the Grudge, but in wolf form. He finally replied with terror in his voice, "Yes, ma'am!" He attempted an army salute, but failed epically.

Fisk finally woke up and saw that Zak's parents were in the room. To prevent any bodily injury caused by Zak in any shape, form, or fashion, he ran like hell out of the room.

'Coward…' thought Zak who was still on the ground after failing miserably at attempting a salute.

"How long am I going to be grounded?" asked Zak in a depressed tone

"For the rest of the week." Answered his mom emotionlessly

'This is gonna stink…' thought Zak with his head ducked under his paws.

He immediately started working on how to get that fuzzy sandwich out of the drawer without putting it in his mouth.

'This isn't going to be easy…' he thought as he started to poke it with his claw.

**THIS CHAPTER IS, ONCE AGAIN, EXTREMELY SHORT!!! WTF!!! I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW WHY THAT KEEPS HAPPENING…HOW DID YOU LIKE IT??? WHAT'S YOUR FAV PART IN THE STORY SO FAR???? PLEZ REVIEW AND THNX 2 THOSE WHO ALREADY HAVE OR ARE ABOUT 2!!!!! ^_^ XD X) **

**End of Chapter 8 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**SRRY ABOUT THE WAIT!!!! GOMENNASAI!!!!!! IT'S SPRING BREAK NOW SOOOOOONOW I HAVE TIME TO UPDATE!! I'M PLANNING ON UPDATING ALL OF MY FANFICS BY THE 11****TH****. ANYWAYZ PLEZ ENJOY CH.9!**

**Beeman's Lab**

After being at work for hours, he decided to take a break. He had finally found the cure, but finding the materials was the hard part. All of the materials needed were ironically in the Saturday's home, the place he had been trying to avoid. Reason(s) being:

Zak would probably maul him before he would even open the door.

Zak would kill him in his sleep. (He was wondering how that would happen)

Fisk, Komodo, Zon, AND Zak would maul him.

Reason #3 was the worst, but the best would be #1. The thought of imagining his death was very pressuring, since Zak wasn't exactly the patient type. He laid his head on the desk and thought for a few moments, then made up his mind. He was going to the Saturday's home and confront Zak. He went to his spaceship-looking airship and brung along with him a couple sets of clothes and shoes, and chainmail, in case if Zak attacked him.

"Miranda, I'm going to the Saturday home. Make sure that no one finds that research."

"Ok, will do. And good luck, you'll need it."

"…………thanks……."

**Meanwhile…**

Zak was trying to figure out how to get rid of the moldy sandwich that had been there since he left home 2 years ago. Then it hit him, he dragged a stool, got a relatively big stick, and stood on top of the stool on two legs. Since the drawer that the sandwich was in was the top one, he had to balance or else he would fall over. After 10 failed attempts, he finally managed to get the sandwich on the stick, but the hard part was to get it out of the drawer. He lifted his head up to raise the stick, then he lost balance and the sandwich landed straight into his mouth.

Zak gave out an earsplitting scream that could be heard from outside the house. His parents and Fisk ran into the room to see what had happened.

"EWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! IT WAS IN MY MOUTH!!!! UGH!!!!" Zak frantically tried to wipe of any sandwich residue leftover from his mouth.

Everyone laughed.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!"

"Ok. Ok. Go to the bathroom and rinse your mouth out. That'll teach you not to leave food in your room." Said his mother

Zak slowly walked to the bathroom with his tail between his legs, his ears flatten, and his head bowed.

"Fisk, please pick it up. I think Zak suffered enough today."

"_Fine………" _Fisk obeyed the snow-colored wolf that was Zak's mother and picked up the moldy, fuzzy sandwich from the ground.

"_Ew." _Said Fisk as he tossed it into the trash

Zak walked out of the bathroom embarrassed by the incident.

'Why me?' he thought

The doorbell rang and he immediately ran towards the front door. Doc opened the door and Zak leaped out and attacked the poor scientist that was Beeman.

'Every time I come here, I always get abused in one way or another. I better get a raise or early retirement for this one day.' Thought Beeman as Zak had him pinned down to the ground.

"Zak, what did I tell you about attacking strangers for no reason?" Said his mother as she saw Zak attacking a man in chainmail

"He's no stranger and it is for a reason." Said Zak in a seemingly demonic voice with seemingly demonic eyes glaring at Beeman with canines exposed.

"Drew…., please get your son off of me…." Pleaded Beeman

"Beeman? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me!!!!! Who else would your son attack!?"

"Oh……ok. Zak, get off of him!"

"But why? It's fun……"

Beeman gulps.

Drew walks over and picks up Zak by the loose skin on his neck.

"You're no fun."

"Room, now!"

"Fine…"

Zak walks into the house, back into his room, to complete his punishment.

"I'll get you later…." Said Zak in a demonic tone

"Ummmm……Drew, you need to get that kid to a church and get him exorcised. You know to make sure that Kur is really gone."

"Very funny." Said Drew in a monotone voice, "Come on in."

Drew, Doc, and Beeman went into the house to discuss why he was there.

**LOLOLOLOL!!!!!!!! FUNNY! ^w^ MEOW!!!!!! PLEZ REVIEW!!!!!! OH AND SRRY IF THE CHAPTER WAS TOO SHORT….**

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hi! It's been a long while since I updated and I'm really sorry! . All these tests and such have been a real pain in the butt. And thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and possibly the ones before that. I'm really grateful. So yeah…here goes chapter 10. I DON'T OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS!**

**Downstairs Living Room at the Saturday Residence…**

Beeman sat down on the white leather sofas in the living room and gave out a deep, nervous breath before speaking. Drew jumped onto the sofa and laid her head on Doc's lap, paying very close attention to what he was about to say.

Beeman cleared his throat and said, "I came because there's something you have that I need."

One of Drew's ears popped straight into the air and asked, "What is it that you need?"

Beeman seeing that Drew's piercing, black, lupine eyes staring right him, he rapidly answered Drew's question, "I need some Siberian Larch Needles."

"Siberian Larch Needles…" Drew thought for a moment before finally answering, "I think I do have a Siberian Larch Tree."

Drew got off the sofa and beckoned both Doc and Beeman to follow her. Doc got up and followed her loyally while Beeman, on the other hand, hesitated before finally getting up. Drew eventually led them to the basement where she practically had an indoor greenhouse with plants from all over the world. The door slid open and revealed a miniature jungle. The scientist's jaw dropped at the sight. Beeman knew that her collection was big, but he didn't think it as big as it really was. Drew carefully led them through the mini-jungle before finding the tree that harbored what Beeman had came for. Doc pulled out a handful of larch needles and handed them to Beeman; Drew looked at the scientist in the eye and said, "Is that all?"

Beeman cleared his throat once more and answered, "Yes"

"Ok.", said Drew as she walked back upstairs.

Before Doc would leave, Beeman grabbed his arm and asked, "Is Drew ok?" emphasizing the word "ok".

Doc looked at him and told him the answer to his question, "I don't know. Go ask her yourself."

"Never mind then." replied Beeman

**Meanwhile…**

"AAAGGGGHHHH! I'M SOOO BORED!" complained Zak as he laid on his bed belly-up. Fisk looked at Zak and said,"_So. Get over it."_

The comment angered Zak, but he was right. He had done something wrong and he had to pay the price. He turned around and started thinking. After a minute, he finally came up with an idea.

"I GOT IT!" shouted Zak

"_What?" _asked Fisk

"I'm not telling! 'Cuz if I do, then you go off, like a tattletail, and tell Mom and Dad."

"_I'm not a tattletail…," _said Fisk

Zak opened his mouth for moment, but then closed it because he didn't want to start another fight. He was in enough trouble already. Zak looked at the time and saw that it was 5 'til 5. He looked outside through the window and saw Beeman, along with his parents outside, about to leave for his lab. 'He's leaving already.' Thought Zak

**Outside…**

"Are you sure that it'll be done by Friday?" asked Drew

"Positive. The larch needles were the only thing missing that I needed. Thank you and I'm sorry for coming over unannounced."

"Don't worry about it." Said Drew

The scientist entered his odd spaceship-like airship and left for his lab. Drew and Doc walked into the house to prepare dinner.

**Dinner**

'Dinner gonna be an issue…' thought Zak, because of his current form Zak was forced to eat on the floor with Komodo. Every time Zak looked up from eating his pasta salad and pork chops, Komodo would just plain stare at him as if Zak was holding out on him or something. It eventually got to a point where Zak had to yell out, "WOULD YOU STOP STARING AT ME! It's rude to stare."

Komodo continued to stare at Zak despite his plea to stop. 'He's doing it on purpose.' Thought Zak as he himself started to stare back at Komodo for the heck of it. However, about a minute later, Zak gave up and Komodo emerged victorious. 'Stupid lizard.' Thought Zak

After dinner, Zak went straight to bed. There was no point to taking a bath or brushing his teeth now that he was a wolf. He laid there for about 3 hours with his eyes still open. He got out of bed, went downstairs, and yet somehow opened one of the living room windows.

"I'm gonna go have fun!" whispered Zak as he jumped out the window running towards the city.

**End of Chapter 10**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter ended up a lot more serious than other the other chapters so far. For that you can blame my month long writer's block. . Anyways, thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: I would like to thank Dylexa for not only the huge am't of reviews, but for the huge am't of emails that came with them. . As well as PhantomGirl112, Star Saturday, Lappalla, yayturtle, froger495, Rowana Renee, coolceli, Jett the Fox, StarSapphireWolf, Zak Saturday is Kur, and Fantasy-Mania31 for your reviews and support. Without you, I would still be an ongoing victim of writer's block and would've never made it past chapter 8 or 9. Please enjoy chapter 11!**

Zak ran through the woods surrounding his house in what seemed to be a pitch-black night. Fortunately, his recent transformation had given him the eyes, smell, and hearing of a wolf, something that he really didn't have much use for until this moment. As he ran, he felt the sudden urge to howl at the now waxing gibbous moon. He quickly fought the urge and waited until he got far enough from his house to follow what his wolf instinct told him to do. After the howl, Zak looked up at the moon and wondered if his Kur powers were gone. 'It's been weeks since that day.' Thought Zak, as the memory of that day flashed before his eyes. Zak zoned back in and thought, 'Gotta get going.' Zak began running once more and disappeared into the forest.

**Meanwhile at Beeman's lab…**

Beeman, who was running on nothing but coffee, sugar, and his sheer will to undo what he had done to Drew and Zak. Despite the amount of work and the amount of coffee he's been drinking, Beeman would constantly fall asleep. He added the larch needles that Drew had given him earlier that day into the mixture and boiled them until all the juices from all of the ingredients were boiled out. He eventually put the mixture into 2 little vials and put them in small refrigerator to cool down to be ready for the next day. He stretched himself out and slowly got out of his chair and went to bed. He was so tired that he didn't even bother to brush his teeth, take a shower, or anything. Beeman fell asleep instantly upon going to bed and couldn't be woken up no matter what.

**About 5 miles away from the nearest city…**

Zak, after running roughly 4 miles, was starting to run out of breath. He slowed down to a stop before finally collapsing onto the ground. He was panting like nobody's business and was finally feeling the humidity of that night. 'I need to hurry up.', Thought Zak as he steadily stood up on his now aching legs. He knew was pushing himself, but he couldn't afford being found by his parents, and possibly Beeman, in the middle woods. He'd rather be found in the city having the time of his life than be found sleeping in the middle of the forest. So he continued running, stopping every mile or so for a quick break; Whether if it was power nap, a quick drink of water, or even a little pit stop by some random tree, which he did do once or twice. When he reached the final stretch, his eyes grew as big as dining platters. The lights were so bright, that it hurt Zak's eyes to the point where he cried. "It's so beautiful…" said Zak aloud to himself.

He felt the sudden rush of energy one gets the night before some major present-giving holiday. He ran into the city, ransacking every trash bin he could find, picking fights with the city's stray dogs, all of which he beat to a pulp, and such. Eventually that energy went away and he began to feel sluggish once more. He found a nice dark, uninhabited alley and slept behind one of those industrial-sized trash bins. When Zak woke up, he found that it was as bright as day, reason being was because it was just a little after noon. 'Holy crap…I'm dead.', Thought Zak as he walked out from behind the trash bin and saw the ever-bright yellow sun right in front of him.

**End of Chapter 11**

**A/N: There's chapter 11 for ya. I would like to thank ahead of time for the reviews. This time I updated MUCH earlier. Now that I don't have that much schoolwork to do, I had plenty of time to do chapter 11. How did you like it? What was your fav part? I know there isn't much humor in this chapter but because of the current situation, it's becoming a little more serious. So yeah…chapter 12 here I come! (That's if writer's block doesn't get to me first. .)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Thanks to PhantomGirl112, Dylexa, yayturtle, Sausimae Fuma, and the readers without accounts for the reviews. It was only after reading a hilarious review that I started to write this chapter. I was once again a victim of the dreaded Writer's Block! Here's chapter 12, the second to last chapter in the story. Yeah….please don't hate me for it. *Prepares for the pelting of random items* This chapter will be longer than the last one hopefully. Anyways, enjoy chapter 12! On a side note, I was at Disney World and didn't have any internet access at all while I was there so yea… (They do have internet at Disney in their resorts, but they charge you extra for it.)**

'Holy crap…I'm dead.', Thought Zak as he walked out from behind the trash bin and saw the ever-bright yellow sun right in front of him. Zak's plan to get home before dawn had epically failed before his own eyes. His stomach grumbled and his first thought was to get something to eat. He peered into the trash bin that he'd been sleeping behind and found nothing. 'Seriously…just when I count on you the most.' His stomach grumbled once more and he walked over to the nearest restaurant and ransacked the trash bin there. Once he had his fill, Zak thought about how he was going to get home. Zak honestly didn't know where in the city he was or how he got there. 'If I don't get home soon, Mom's gonna want my head on a silver platter and give it to Komodo.' Thought Zak

**Meanwhile back home…**

Everyone except Zak was up and eating lunch. No one had figured out that Zak was gone yet because Zak had always had the habit of sleeping 'til noon. Doc went on the computer and checked his email to see if there was any news on the antidote. Doc saw that he had one unread message and clicked on it. It was a message from Beeman stating that he'd just finished the antidote and was on his way to the house. Overjoyed, Doc went over to Drew, who was tending to her jungle-of-a-greenhouse, and told her the news. The two went upstairs and entered Zak's room. Doc opened the door and saw that Zak's bed was undone and no one was in it.

"…Drew…"

Drew walked into the uninhabited room and sniffed the air.

"I smell his scent, but it's seems to be several hours old."

"Do you think…"

"Yes, maybe I was a bit too hard on him…" she said in a slightly choked voice as she rubbed her head against Doc's leg

Fisk wandered around the outside of the house and found something that caught his attention. He found that one of the living room windows were open. Fisk investigated the area and found nothing. He then cocked his head in confusion and went over to Komodo. Fisk showed Komodo where the open window was and watched Komodo sniff the area. About and minute or so later, Komodo caught Zak's scent.

**In the city…**

The sun was high in the sky and it was blistering hot out. Zak, being unable to go indoors, was forced to hide behind the same trash bin that he slept beside the night before. Despite being the shade, his thick, black, lupine fur didn't quite help lessen the situation either. Zak sleepily got to his feet and attempted to look out beyond the trash bin. He shielded his eyes from the sun's glare with his right paw and saw that it was the beginning of the Afternoon Rush Hour.

**At Home…**

Komodo and Fisk, after finding Zak's scent, they quickly made way to his parents to tell them of their findings. After hearing the two explain what they had found, Drew and Doc then decided to look for the boy before Beeman came over with the antidote. All of a sudden, a screen popped up and Beeman showed up on it. Beeman, despite being on the other side of the screen, felt the tension in the room, and noticed that someone was missing. He gave out a sigh and asked in a not so surprised tone, "Ok. Where's Zak and what did he do this time?"

"Zak ran away. We think he went out the city." Said Drew

The room was silent for a moment until Doc said in a determined tone of voice, "We'll find him. How hard is it to find a trouble-making wolf in the city?"

"Very hard actually." Answered a voice that belonged to a man somewhere around his late-twenties or early-thirties

Everyone in the room, excluding Beeman, turned around and Drew immediately shouted, "DOYLE!"

"Yea. It's me!" said Doyle in a somewhat sarcastic tone

"How did you get in the house!" asked Drew

"That's something for me to know and you to find out."

Drew gave him a glare then asked, "How do you plan on finding Zak?"

"You said he was in the city, right? Well, I'll just fly over the city with my jet-pack and hopefully I'll find him."

Drew looked at Doc then back at Doyle. "Go." she said in a blunt and serious way

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" said Doyle while giving his sister a loose military salute before he opened the door to take off into the air.

"Is it settled?" asked Beeman

"Yes. You can come to the house and give me the antidote if you want. On the other hand, you can wait until Doyle comes back with Zak to do it. It's your choice." Said Drew before ending the transmission with Beeman

**Elsewhere…**

Zak, haven't drunk water or any kind of fluid in a while, was starting to get dizzy and lightheaded from the sun's heat. It was around 2 O'clock and the heat was so unbearable it felt like hell had finally won its battle against heaven, and took over the earth as proof of their victory. 'I gotta find water…' thought Zak

He struggled to get up onto his feet, much less walk around. After taking a couple steps forward, he began to see black spots in his vision. 'Crap. If I don't hurry up and find water before a certain bad thing happens. Let's say I'm food for the local scavengers.'

The black spots in Zak's vision eventually became worse as made way to some kind of source of water. 'These black spots are really getting annoying…' Suddenly everything went black and in a split-second, a rather large mass of people began to gather, and in the midst of that crowd was a man with a reddish mohawk and jetpack.

**End of Chapter 12**

**A/N: Sorry about the almost 2-month delay. Writer's block, 2-week long vacation to Florida, and a 15-hour drive to and back from Florida are to blame for the delay. While at Florida, I went to DisneyWorld, and rode every roller coaster that was there. Expedition Everest (the biggest roller coaster they have there) on a scale of 1-10 it rates a 6 1/2 to me. It was actually pretty cool. I rode it twice. The first time it with my dad (my mom didn't want me to go ride it alone even though I insisted I should) and the second time by myself. It was better the second time ^^. I also went to SeaWorld. It was cool. I thinking about riding their new roller coaster, but then my mom saw that they were technical difficulties and yea…I didn't ride .. I also took a pic with my only fav Disney character if you guess correctly then you're reward would be another chapter. HINT: He's not one of the famous characters, but he does pop up on the World of Disney store in Downtown Disney. And he's the only character there that spits water at you when you least expect it. Good Luck! Buena ****Suerte****!**


	13. Chapter 13 and Epilogue

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: Once again I would like to thank PhantomGirl12, yayturtle, Dylexa, ZakSaturdayFan, sparkyzebo, Lone Star Gazer15, snowboardingchic25, EnderMoon, Star Saturday, Sausimae Fuma, and readers without accounts for the reviews. The answer to last chapter's question was indeed Stitch. I love the blue furball! He's ugly and cute at the same time! ^^ Everyone who attempted the question, got it right. And as I promised, here's the last chapter of the story. And I know the drill…*hides behind frying pan and prepares for the pelting of random items, both the good and the bad* This chapter is a combination of the chapter itself and the epilogue. Sooo, if you see the word "Epilogue" in underlined, bold letters. I did that on purpose! Why? I felt that if I made them separate, the two chapters would be too short for my taste. So yea. Aside from that, enjoy the final chapter of "Howl at the Summer Moon"**

When Zak came to, he found himself back home in the infirmary. He moved his head over to his right side and found that he was hooked up to an IV. He closed his eyes to rest then opened them again. 'I'm human…' he thought as he saw his arm wasn't covered in the black fur he used have when he was a wolf. He then heard footsteps that seemed to be headed his way. Zak sat up on the bed he had been resting for god knows how long, and attentively waited for whoever it was.

"Hiya, mini-man." Said Doyle as he popped his head around the corner

"Hi, Uncle Doyle." Said Zak with a sore voice

"You ok?"

"Yea…"

"Good. You almost died out there, mini-man."

"I know…and I know that you're trying to make me feel guilty, too" said Zak, giving his uncle a nasty glare with his restless eyes.

Doyle stared at before yelling out, "Sis…, he's not buying it."

Both his mother and his father walked into the room, along with Fisk, Komodo, and Zon. However, when his mother walked into the room, like Zak, she was completely human. "I've told so many times that he's too smart for you." She said in a harsh tone that was directed specifically towards her brother.

"That's what you say…" whispered Doyle

Drew paid no attention to her immature brother and went back to newly awakened son. "You ok, Zak?"

"Yea, Mom, I'm ok." Answered Zak back to his now human mother

"I'm glad." Said Drew, hugging Zak

Pulling away from the hug, Zak anxiously asked, "I'm in trouble, right?"

"No. You've been in enough trouble as we know it."

'Yay.' Thought Zak

**Epilogue**

"Dad! Hurry up! We're burning daylight!" yelled Zak who was dressed in clothes similar to those used for fishing

"I'm coming! Geez, could at least a bit more patient?" answered his father in a hurried tone

"Dad, didn't I already answer that question? Remember everyone has their limits, and I've reached mine!"

"Alright. Alright. I'm done."

"Let's go and catch some fish!" said Zak acting as if he was a 5-year-old boy on Christmas Day.

Just as Zak and Doc were about the leave the house, Drew yelled out, "Doc, did you check your email?"

Doc suddenly had a chilling reminder of what had happened about a month ago. Just as Doc finished having a flashback, Zak teased in a mocking tone, "Yeah, Dad. Did you check your email?"

"…no…"

"Go check it." Said Drew and Zak in unison

Doc quickly checked all of his email accounts and saw no unread messages on any of them.

"Nothing. No messages. Can I leave now?" asked Doc

"Yes. You may."

"Yes!" said Zak

"Hey! Don't forget me!" cried out Doyle as he carefully landed just outside of the front door.

The three then proceeded to go off to the local lake, while Drew stayed at home, in case if an emergency arose. All hoping that whatever happened the month before wouldn't happen again, and after some thought and a couple arguments, Zak finally went to public school for the first time in his life, freshman year in high school to exact. Doyle took a job as a gunsmith, and Drew and Doc kept their jobs as Secret Scientists. As for Beeman and the others, they had to not only kill all the mosquitoes in the infected areas, but also cure those who contracted the same odd phenomenon that had ravaged the Saturday family. In the end, everything turned for the better…for now.

**The End**

**A/N: Ahhh…it's finally over. But I will add a "chapter" or so to answer some questions about the story and such. It's kinda like a Q&A. Just ask your question as part of your review and I'll answer it. You can ask anything from "What was the hardest character for you to write?" to "Are going to be writing a sequel?" or something like that. Anyways that's all I have to say. This is Shadou-Okami Teishu signing off! Sayonara! Adios! **

**P.S. If you're interested in Ouran High School Host Club, Bleach, or both. Or maybe you just want something to read and know a little bit of either anime/manga. Read "Til Death Shall Us Part" It's a Bleach/OHSHC crossover. My first crossover yet. See ya!**


	14. Q&A Part 1

**Q&A Time!**

**Here are questions that you, the readers, have submitted for me to answer as well as questions that I felt that needed to be answered!**

**The most asked question ever…Are you writing a sequel?**

NO! I'M NOT WRITING A SEQUEL! JK! XD Yes, I am writing a sequel. It will be a comedy between the cast of the Secret Saturdays and yours truly! When will come out, whenever I feel like it's time to post it.

**How do you come up with such genius humor? You always seem to find a way to make us laugh!**

I don't know the answer to that question to say so honestly. I guess it's something that comes naturally when you write fanfiction. Every time I read over my story to check for typos and such, I find myself laughing at my own jokes.

**What was the hardest character for you to write?**

OMG…I have to say Beeman was the hardest character to write. He's all serious compared most of the other Secret Saturday characters. I tried to make it sound as Beeman-like as possible, thank goodness I just so happened to be in an AP class when I wrote this. Why? My vocabulary is so much wider now thanks to it.

**What was the easiest character to write?**

Zak Saturday all the way! He was definitely the easiest to write hands down.

**How did you come up with the idea of turning Drew and Zak into wolves?**

Honestly, I don't know where it came from. I came up with it after a dream similar to the story. But the dream ended differently from the Fanfic. First, after finding out that Zak had slept through the night, Zak almost gets run over by a white van (Which turned out to be Beeman's…go figure) and sees his mom in human form cloaked in white wolf fur along with her usual jumpsuit (Then the rest of chapter 13 continues as written). Second, the epilogue…never happened. I hope that answered the question.

**Why is the Fanfic different from when it was originally conceived? (Refer to above question)**

I didn't want to confuse myself or others while making it, nor did I want to make the Fanfic longer than it needed to be. In addition, I don't remember all of the important details that happened when I dreamt it.

**Why a Siberian Larch Tree? What's so special about it?**

In reality, that tree is no more special than any other tree in the world. I just picked a random tree and made it special that's all.

**Other than the possible sequel, will you be writing any more stories in the Secret Saturdays Fandom?**

I don't know. Dylexa (a fellow fanfiction writer) and I are planning on writing a collab, but this we aren't sure of just yet.

**So far that's all the questions I can come up with at the moment. If your question isn't listed here for whatever reason, feel free to ask. No, seriously, ask. I don't bite. At least not virtually. ^^ JK! **


End file.
